The present invention relates to optically determining separation magnitudes of features in objects and, more particularly, of such features at or adjacent to flatter sides of those objects.
Accurately measuring separations between features in an object, even over relatively flat surfaces therein, can be difficult—especially those objects with complicated geometries or small dimensional differences or both. Optical methods have been used to do so, and these methods offer what is often a further advantage in that contact with the features of interest being measured can many times be avoided.
However, the optical devices for doing so are often expensive or cumbersome to use, or both. Optical comparators, fixtures for providing traces of objects on light tables, and three dimensional measuring machines are examples. Thus, there is a desire for a less costly, easily used, optically based measuring device for measuring separations between features of interest in flatter objects.